Believe in Me
by Matsuri1
Summary: Another songfic... sad isn't it? Anyway, 1+2 implications... and DEATH!!! Yeah, well... our little Shinigami takes quite a beating for his koi. Please r&r.


Look! I'm back! And I actually wrote something new… scary. Anyway, due to a fellow author's visit (SAKURA!!!!) I kinda think I'll be writing a lot more stuff. Everyone cheer! Cause she gave me a ton of new notebooks. Anyway, I'm sure you're all screaming at me to just get on with the damn fic, so here you go.  
*…* song lyrics ~…~ thoughts //…// flashback  
DISCLAIMER::: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR "#1 CRUSH" BY GARBAGE. DEAL WITH IT!  
  
WARNING::: um, yaoi… but hey, if you're here already hope you don't mind. 2+1, 1+2… however you wanna look at it. And yes it is a songfic. However, this is also a deathfic and maybe a little sappy… kinda. From Duo's point of view (until the last part anyway).  
  
"Believe In Me"  
  
* I would die for you*  
* I would die for you *  
* I've been dying just to feel you by my side *  
* To know that you're mine *  
  
I had flopped down on the safehouse couch as soon as I got back. I didn't even bother trying to take care of the wounds I was sooooooo tired. Well, I'm still there, only I think I'm half asleep and dreaming right now. Heero just got back, and it's so strange just sitting here watching him move around.  
~ Damn he's so hot… I wish I could stay with him to be his…but it'll be a cold day in hell if we even live through this war. ~  
  
* I will cry for you *  
* I will cry for you *  
* I will wash away your pain with all my tears *  
* And drown your fears *  
  
~ I can't deal with this… it sucks just laying here. ~  
I say up and stretched, slowly as if I really was asleep. Heero walked by like I wasn't even there, although I heard something along the line of idiot. He threw me the gauze and hurried off quickly. I watched him at the end of the hall; he was limping. Some people may think it's strange, but I wish I could take all the pain from him… and his suffering.  
  
* I will pray for you *  
* I will pray for you *   
* I will sell my soul for something pure and true *  
* Someone like you *  
  
Hmm… That is kinda a strange idea. Is that what you consider unselfish love… something so pure and honest?  
Naw, nothing I have will ever earn me the right for that, but I can give it, and I pray every night that even if it's not returned, I can really love my dear Hee-chan.  
  
* See your face every place that I walk in *  
* Hear your voice everytime I'm talking *  
* You will believe in me *  
* And I will never be ignored *  
  
~ I think I'll stay here. If I go down the hall, I'll have to pass Heero's room. ~  
I close my eyes and try to drift off to sleep but can't.  
~ If Heero really loved me, he could trust me and believe in me… the I wouldn't have to be alone. ~  
Duo no baka… I just realized I was thinking outloud and it was almost like I could hear his voice along with mine… But before I could finish the thought, I drifted into the abyss of sleep.  
  
* I will burn for you *  
* Feel pain for you *  
* I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart *  
* And tear it apart *  
  
"Shinigami is back from Hell!"  
Another mission, another chance to cheat the inevitable… death. I defeat the last of the mobile suits around me and turn to look for Heero. Unbeknownst to the Perfect Soldier, one of the new prototypes stood behind him, ready to fire. Well I'd just have to change that… but I blacked out seconds after, overcome from some extreme wave of pain.  
  
* I will lie for you *  
* Beg and steal for you *  
* I will crawl on hands and knees until you see. *  
* You're just like me *  
  
"Wake up boy!"  
A sharp pain in my side sent me jerking straight up, instinctively pressing a hand to my side. The warm red stain could almost make my head spin, but after all the room already was.  
"Who are you boy? You that rebel we been after?"  
I almost fell over again, but steadied myself on the table, "I am Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot 01 of Wing Zero…"  
"That's better… now, who's your friend?"  
"I work alone…" I lied again.  
~ Heero… where is Heero? Did he leave me? ~  
  
* Violate all the love that I'm missing *  
* Throw away all the pain that I'm living *  
* You will believe in me *  
* And I can never be ignored *  
  
"No Boy, You're partner's in the other room… 'fessed up already."  
~ They don't have him… Heero would die before he gave in. ~  
"I work… alone."  
"You're a fuckin' bitch! Who was the other asshole with you?"  
"If I had a partner and you had him you wouldn't have to ask."  
~ Forgive me Hee-chan… I guess I've forsaken you. ~  
  
* I would die for you *  
* I would kill for you *  
* I will steal for you *  
* I'd do time for you *  
  
"Talk boy!"  
I remained totally silent, taking on that rigid expression my own Heero always used. This man doesn't matter to me. My life is so full of pain and sorrow it's already worthless.  
~ Heero, maybe I haven't… maybe I can make it up to you. If I die in your place, maybe they won't find you. Maybe you'll live through the war. I'd do anything for you. ~  
  
* I will wait for you *  
* I'd make room for you *  
* I'd sink ships for you *  
* To be close to you *  
  
With out warning the soldier lunged forward in frustration, driving a dagger deep into my side. Gasping for air, I fall to the floor. He walks out casually, and slowly the room begins to fade.  
"I'm sorry Heero… I'm leaving but it's to save you. I'm so selfish…" I laughed softly, but the pain cut it short, "I never told you… I love you. How do you say it? Ai shite'ru yo."   
  
* To be part of you *  
* Cause I believe in you *  
* I believe in you *  
* I would die for you *  
  
I walk carefully through the base, trying to avoid being discovered. When I reached the cells, I could just barely make out the words that boy, my only real love, was saying. I've always admired him from afar because soldiers do not love, but now I found myself coming after him. I'd heard part of the interrogations on tape.  
~ "I am Heero Yuy…" He lied to try and save me. ~  
But I was too late. My dear koi, Duo-chan, had already left me before I could tell him everything. I fell to the floor, cradling the still warm corpse in my arms.  
// "If Heero really loved me, he could trust me and believe in me… then I wouldn't have to be alone."  
"I believe in you Duo… I'd never leave you along," Heero breaths softly, listening to the braided pilot. //  
I watched you all the time, longing to be near you… I was so blind not to see it.  
"Ai shite'ru yo… koibito." 


End file.
